


Tell Him/Tell Her

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Discussion of birth control, Everyone doesn't know what to do, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette realizes she’s pregnant, she knows she needs to tell the baby’s father. When Chat Noir learns Marinette’s pregnant, he knows he needs to tell her who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him/Tell Her

Marinette had gotten into trouble before, whether it was her or as Ladybug. But every time she’d managed to save herself and take care of everything. Looking in the mirror, she wasn’t sure if she could do that this time. 

All in all, it was just a small bump. Just a tiny reminder at the little life she was carrying. But to Marinette, it felt like ten times its actual size. To think there was a child growing inside of her was terrifying. She wasn’t even done with high school and here she was, expecting a child. 

A child whose father she didn’t know.

Marinette had always been curious about who Chat Noir was under his mask, but respected his privacy and never asked. Not even when he started visiting her. They started talking and getting to know one another. As he realized Ladybug would never reciprocate and Marinette realized that being with Adrien was a lofty dream, the two started seeing each other romantically and now she was here, carrying his child. 

How would he even react? What was she even going to do? She hadn’t decided whether or not to keep the baby. The idea of being a mother terrified her but at the same time, she didn’t know if she could carry a child for nine months only to give them away. Abortion was an option, but she’d rather not go down that road. 

It scared her to death, but she was going to tell him tonight. Her parents already knew, Alya knew, and she figured it was time Chat knew. But waiting for him seemed to drag into an eternity. He never came at the same time. “I have a busy life,” he told her once when he arrived one night at three am. She wondered what made him so busy that he had to come sporadically, but she never asked. All she could do was hope he’d come soon.

And as she heard tapping on the glass trapdoor above her bed, her stomach clenched and she knew the time had come. She hurried over and let him in. Even though she was nervous, she could still feel butterflies in her stomach, just like she always felt when she saw him. 

“Good evening, princess,” he said, bowing to her and grabbing her hands. She felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach was twisting in on itself and nerves burned and pinched her. “Are you okay, Marinette? You don’t look so good.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just need to sit down, I think.” It was a lame excuse but he bought it. His arm wrapped behind her back as he helped her down onto her bed. As she thanked him, he took a seat beside her, arm still around her. It was reassuring almost. Even just having him so close to her made her feel somewhat more comforted. She could do this. She could tell him. 

“I heard that you didn’t go to school today,” he said.

“I had a doctor’s appointment,” she replied. 

“Did everything go okay?” She bit her lip and avoided his gaze. “Marinette?”

“I . . .” Her throat ached and tears burned her eyes.  _I have to do it,_ she told herself.  _I can’t put this off. Alya will kill me if I don’t tell him. He has to know. The baby is his, too._ “Chat, I-I’m pregnant.” He was hugging her, face buried in her neck. Silence hung in the room and it did nothing to calm her nerves. Seconds seemed to drag to minutes and she was becoming more and more worried as he said nothing, only holding her. At least he hadn’t ran out, but nothing was guaranteed. Nothing was ever guaranteed. 

“Chat?” she ventured, heart thudding in her chest.

“I . . . I don’t know what to say,” he replied. “I-I . . . I don’t know what to do.”

“Neither do I,” she admitted. “I don’t even know if I want to keep the baby yet or not.” 

“I always wanted to be a father,” he admitted, his voice so soft she could barely hear him. “I’ve always wanted a wife and a baby, but I want to protect you and I don’t know if revealing myself is going to do that.”

“What could be worse than akumas?” she asked. Oh God, if only she knew. The press was going to have a field day when they learned Adrien Agreste not only had a secret girlfriend, but he’d been careless and gotten her pregnant. It was common knowledge and an accepted fact that teenagers were going to be sexually active, but it was also accepted that they had resources to prevent pregnancy. Of course they’d used protection, but whenever someone heard “pregnancy,” they immediately thought of recklessness and a lack of birth control. 

He knew he needed to do something. He  _wanted_ to support Marinette and their child. But would revealing his identity do that? She had a right to know who he truly was and frankly, he wanted to show her and their child off when the time came. As Chat Noir or as Adrien Agreste, once the media found out they were going to freak out. He only shook his head to respond to her question. 

“Marinette,” he said, hand cupping her cheek. “Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you.”

“But I don’t know what to do!” she wailed. “I just . . . I don’t know! Everything’s going by so fast and I don’t know what’s going on!”

“How far along are you?” 

“Two months.” She was still so early in her pregnancy. There were still seven months left and they both wished they could wait until then to decide. But there is no such thing as time to make decisions when you’re pregnant. Choices must be made soon and if they aren’t, well, neither of them wanted to think about the havoc it could wreck. “What do you want me to do?”

“I can’t make that decision -”

“Chat.” Her voice was reproachful. She wanted his answer and no excuses. He bit his lip, green eyes flitting to the floor.

“I would like for you to start a family with me,” he said. He glanced up to see her nodding, blue eyes bigger than saucers. 

“I don’t know if that’s something I’m ready for, but that’s something I would like,” she said. She nuzzled into his neck. “I’m scared.”

“I am too,” he replied softly, arms wrapping around her body. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it now. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, I guess,” she answered.

“Marinette, I love you and you have a right to know who I really am,” he said. His heart was racing and he felt sick. How would she react? Sure, they were friends but he felt almost deceitful. She didn’t know that one of her friends had gotten her pregnant. But he was going to make that all better. He would get a small house for them, he would marry her, and they would do their best to find their happily ever after. He knew it would be hard, given their ages, but she deserved the world. The baby deserved the world. 

She was looking at him, curiosity and shock on her face. 

He was going to take responsibility and do his best to make Marinette’s pregnancy as stress-free as possible. And the only way he could to that was by revealing himself. 

“Plagg, claws in.” 


End file.
